


Blind in Love

by JustLikeTomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: Harry has been naughty and his daddy is going to teach him a lesson





	Blind in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first try at writing anything bdsm related and I've also never written daddy kink, so please go easy on me
> 
> This is just a little story, but I might write more like it if people enjoy it

Harry is breathing hard – wet little gasps escaping as he rocks slightly in place. He’s on his knees in the centre of the bed, dick hard beneath his pretty pink panties, wrists tied together at the small of his back, a soft blindfold covering his eyes. He whimpers at the sound of Louis moving around their bedroom, his hearing heightened with the loss of his sight. He’s not sure what’s coming and he’s nervous, but mostly just excited. He loves it when they play and today he’s been naughty. Anything could happen.

“Look so pretty for me, Baby,” Louis says, his breath fanning against the side of Harry’s face.

Goosebumps rise on Harry’s skin at the proximity, the fine hairs on his arms standing on end, his hands trembling, fingernails digging into his palms.

“I-“

“Did I say you could speak?” Louis snaps.

“No, Daddy.”

“You’ve been a bad boy today, haven’t you?”

Harry stays silent.

“You can speak now.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“What did you do?”

Harry feels his bottom lip quivering, tears building behind his eyelids. He didn’t mean to be a bad boy.

“Hey, Baby,” Louis says, fingers threading through the curls on top of Harry’s head, “it’s okay. You can tell me. I’m going to make everything better. You trust Daddy, don’t you?”

Harry nods, sniveling. “Yes. Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Baby. Now tell me what you did.”

“Made myself come without you.”

“And did I say you could?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Do you know why Daddy is mad?”

“Because my orgasms belong to you.”

“Good boy,” Louis says, his lips pressing to Harry’s forehead in a gentle kiss.

Harry preens, something glowing beneath his skin, tingling and making him squirm happily in place.

“Listen to me, Baby,” Louis says, his hands running lightly up Harry’s arms, across his broad shoulders, until they’re gently resting on either side of his neck. Harry trembles. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Yes please.”

“Yes please who?”

“Yes please, Daddy.”

“Good boy. I’m going to spank you until you’ve learnt your lesson, and then I’m going to make you feel so good that you’ll be under nice and deep for me. Do you like the sound of that? What’s your colour, Sweetheart?”

“Green, Daddy. Please, please, _please_. Want it,” Harry says, turning his head to nuzzle against Louis’ arm.

“Okay, Baby. I’ll give it to you.”

Harry feels the mattress dip as Louis sits beside him on the bed, and he goes pliant as Louis arranges him until he’s lying across his lap, arse in the air. He can’t help but grind down onto Louis’ denim-clad thighs, but Louis is quick to give his hips a harsh tug upwards and then a quick slap down against the top of his thighs.

“None of that,” Louis reprimands, “or you’ll be getting more than twenty slaps. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy.”

Harry squeezes his eyes closed and presses the side of his face into the sheets as he feels Louis pulling down his panties until they’re resting just below his arse. He takes in a shuddery breath, skin crawling with the anticipation, and then he cries out as the first blow strikes his left bum cheek.

“Count, Baby.”

“One,” Harry gasps, voice breaking off into a shriek as the second spank lands. “T-two.”

Louis is relentless, hand coming down swift and short and quick, slapping his bum and the tops of his thighs, one after the other, never slowing down. He’s holding Harry down with a firm hold on the back of his neck, not tight enough to bruise, but enough to keep him where he is.

“P-please, Daddy,” Harry cries as the eighteenth hit lands.

“Two more, Baby. You can do it,” Louis coos.

Harry is crying in earnest, blindfold sodden with it. He’s grinding down against Louis’ lap helplessly, cock wet and smearing precome all over Louis’ jeans, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind. As long as he doesn’t come, Harry thinks desperately. If he comes, Louis will be mad. He just can’t come.

Harry jerks, a high-pitched whine escaping him at the next slap, thighs squeezing together, a shudder running down his spine. “N-nineteen.”

“One more, Baby. Just one more and then I’m going to take care of you. Can you do that for me? Can you take one more for me, Baby?”

Harry nods, fingernails digging into his palms. “Yes, Daddy. Please. I can do it.”

Louis leans down and presses his lips to Harry’s, licking into his mouth almost aggressively, making Harry moan long and loud. Harry tries to chase him when he pulls back, but Louis’ hand is still firm on the back of his neck. He pouts and is just about to say something when the final blow lands – the hardest one yet – and he lets out a scream, hips hitching and body twisting to accommodate the ebb and flow of feeling licking up and down his spine.

“That’s it, Baby,” Louis coos, shushing Harry when he starts to sob. “You did so good, Sweetheart. I’m here. I’m going to look after you.”

Louis helps Harry up until he’s straddling him, legs wrapped around Louis’ waist and face pressed into his neck. Louis rubs up and down Harry’s back, pressing kisses to his temple and his cheek as he lets his boy calm down and settle again.

“Shall we take your panties off now?” Louis asks quietly. “They’re all messy, Baby.”

“No, don’t wanna,” Harry sniffles. “Pretty for you.”

“You’re gorgeous, Sweetheart, but they’re all damp.”

“Later.”

“What do you want now, hm? What do you want Daddy to do to you?”

Harry frowns, trying to think through the fog that has taken residence in his brain. He always gets like this – a little loopy and out of it from the high. What does he want? It shouldn’t be a difficult question but when he’s like this it is. He starts sniffling again and rubs his face against Louis’ shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Baby?”

“Want you to pick,” Harry murmurs.

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Yes please, Daddy.”

Louis strokes at the back of Harry’s head and carefully unties the blindfold. He guides Harry’s head back so he can take it off properly and then there he is. Harry squints against the light, but as soon as Louis’ smiling face comes into focus, his face goes all soft and happy.

“Hiya, Baby,” Louis says softly.

“Hiya,” Harry giggles.

“There’s my beautiful boy, huh? Missed those pretty green eyes.”

Harry looks down, grinning so wide it hurts his cheeks, face flushed with pleasure.

“Shall we untie you too, hm?”

Harry nods, leaning forward until he’s resting against Louis’ chest, lips pursed. Louis laughs, but gives him his kisses anyway: short and quick and soft and lovely. He’s deft at untying the knots; years of practice have made him smooth and quick and sure and unbelievably sexy (at least to Harry). He massages at Harry’s wrists to help the blood flow and to make sure they’re not too tender and then lifts them up until Harry’s got his arms wrapped around Louis’ neck.

“How’s that, Baby?”

“Better,” Harry sighs. “Close.”

“Close?”

“Feel good. Close to you. Nice.”

Louis brushes their noses together in a little eskimo kiss, smiling widely when it makes Harry giggle again. He picks up the blanket that he had folded beside them and wraps it around Harry to keep him warm.

“You want me to touch you, Baby?” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear.

Harry nods, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin just behind Louis’ ear. “Yes please, Daddy.”

He cries out when Louis starts to rub at him over his panties, rocking his hips forwards into the touch, biting at his bottom lip in a useless attempt at keeping himself quiet.

“Feel good?” Louis asks.

“Mhm, mhm!” Harry gasps, body trembling. He’s so close already. So close. So close.

“You going to come for me? Come for your daddy?”

“Yes, yes, _please._ Oh Daddy, please.”

Louis keeps palming him, movements steady, touch firmer and firmer until suddenly Harry cries out, hips stilling, and Louis feels the warm wetness of Harry’s come soak through his very messy panties.

“Good boy,” Louis says, pressing kisses to Harry’s temple.

“Love you,” Harry gasps, shivering from the pleasure of his dwindling orgasm.

“Love you too, Baby.”

“Was I good? Was I- I was a good boy?”

“The best boy, Baby. You’re my good boy. My special boy.”

Harry giggles, clinging to Louis. He’s sure he’s left welts from where he was scratching at his back, but Louis hasn’t complained. He never does.

They sit like that for a while, but not for long because Harry is messy and he’s tired and Louis refuses to leave him like that. Louis helps him out of his panties and half carries him into the bathroom so he can run him a nice hot bubble bath. Later Louis will bundle him up in blankets in bed and feed him chocolate strawberries and little sips of water, will hold him and sing him to sleep. For now, he’s watching Harry splash around happily in the bath with a bubble-bikini top with a massive grin on his face. Harry feels warm and loved. He’s a good boy. He’s Louis’ good boy. Louis loves him so much it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JustLikeTomo)


End file.
